iT Just Feels Sooo Good!
by jzazy
Summary: Final Songfic To My Redhead Triology! Using Misery Business' Lyrics N Music Video, See As Lissa Becomes A Rebel And Messes With Everyone Leading To A Confrontation With Max! And School Talent Show! Rated T For Slight Swearing. R&R! Oneshot!


**A/N: Hello dear readers! i Know, iTs Been Sooo Long! But Here i Am! iM Back! Wit My Last Story To My Red Head Triology. =] Ahh i Shall Be Uploadng More Stories, And Updating The Old Ones, Summer's Here, So iM Back Online! Sorry For The Wait, But Thanks To My Faithful Readers! =] Well Yeah, Read The Story, And Review! iM Not Too Pleased With The Ending, But iT Was Kinda Hard To End, So I Just Went With What i Did. Hope You Guys Like This! And Please Read My Other Stories! Flames Are Accepted, And Suggestions Are Loved! =] Thanks For Reading! **

__

**Quick Explanation: :] Err So Yeah, Story's Based On Misery Business By The Awesome Band Paramore, Based On The Lyrics And Of Course, The Music Video. Most Of iT iS Based On The Music Video, But i Added My Own Stuff, So Yeah, i Dont Own Misery Business, Paramore Does, James Patterson Owns Maximum Ride, And i Own Everything else! Hehe Enjoy! =]**

* * *

"You ready?"

I took a deep breath and I shook my head. How could I ever be ready for something like this? My hands were all sweaty and I was even more jumpy than usual. I didn't know how I would be able to do this.

"Well, we're next." Fang muttered.

"Come on Max, you've done things worse than this. Plus, everyone loves and looks up to you." That was sweet, encouraging Angel.

"Yeah, but will they still do that after tonight?" I doubt it.

"You'll be great." Nudge assured me patting my hand.

"Come on Max, we're next."Gazzy said excitedly. Iggy and Gazzy started out. Fang held back to wait for me while Nudge and Angel went to take their seats.

"You'll be fine Max, you've been practicing for weeks, and you know this by heart."

I nodded and rubbed my hands together. "Okay, let's do this." I smiled at Fang as he squeezed my hand and he grinned back. I nodded and followed him onto stage. This was Nudge's idea, just FYI.

"What happened to just blending in?" I muttered to myself.

Sometimes, you just can't do that Max.

Oh thanks Voice, I really needed your opinion. I rolled my eyes as Fang whispered, "You're gonna be great." Before snapping his drum sticks together and starting off. Let me rewind a little so you can understand the situation these kids got me into, shall I?

* * *

JJ hurried up to me, a grin spread across her face as she joined me in the lunch line. "Want to hear something?" she asked almost out of breath.

"I'm guessing you'll tell me whether I want to hear or not, so what's up?"

"Chari and her gang of cheerleaders just got pushed off during their cheerleading practice."

"That's bad right?"

"Its funny!"

"Okay, so who pushed them?" I said not as interested in this school's gossip as much as JJ was.

"Lissa! Can you believe that? Ever since she came back from winter vacation, she's been acting like a rebel. And people are starting to say she's kinda dressing like a slut."

"Wait what? You mean Lissa, Lissa as in F-Nick's girlfriend?"

"Well I heard that they've been having problems lately. They're like on the verge of breaking up. Speaking of that, whatever happened to you and Sam?"

I tried to hold back a grin as the news of Lissa and Fang's relationship being at risk hit me. "Oh we just stayed friends."

"Oh okay. So what do you think of my hair? I'm letting it grow out." JJ said running her hand over her overly long braid.

"Yeah I noticed. It looks nice. You have nice blonde hair."

"Thanks!" she said brightly. "I'm letting it grow out so I can do a nice bun for my cousin's wedding."

"Oh cool." I said taking an apple and then starting towards our usual lunch table.

"Yep." JJ said following me. "I've got an English test next period, ugh sucks, how about you?"

"I've got world studies, I think I'll take a nap and catch up on my sleeping." I said jokingly. JJ laughed nodding.

"I'll see you later then." She said getting up once she was done. I nodded and threw out my own tray and headed for my next class.

* * *

"Hey Max."

"Hey Sam," I said recognizing his voice. I turned in my chair at one of the school computers in study hall to see Sam. I gasped. His arm was in a cast.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" I asked.

Sam grinned as he leaned on another chair. "My arm got hurt during soccer practice." He said shrugging with his uninjured arm.

"Oh, does it hurt a lot?" I asked feeling stupid as to why I couldn't come up with a better response.

"Not really, only when I put too much pressure on it or something."

"Gee, that sucks."

"Yep. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing I was doing some research for this essay I have to do."

"Oh are you gonna be in the School talent show? It's in a couple of weeks." Sam asked.

"Nah, that's not really my kind of thing. How about you?"

"I was gonna be in it, and you know play my bass guitar, but now I can't cause of my injured arm."

"Oh that really sucks. I didn't know you could play guitar."

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was 7."

"Cool." I said nodding. "So do you need the computer?"

"Nah I was just passing by, I'm bored."

"Oh. Haha you sound like JJ." I said laughing. I got up and began gathering my stuff.

"JJ as in Jennifer Joy?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah her, she's always saying she's bored." (Lol my best friend is actually named JJ, short for her first and last name Jessica Jimenez, and she's always saying shes bored so whenever somebody else says they're bored me & my friends say you sound lik JJ haha sorry I had 2 put that in. x] )

"Oh." Sam said laughing.

"Sam? Ms. Ride? Are you guys going to use the computers or would you mind taking your conversation somewhere else?" Mr. Lazzara (LOL my science teacher's name is Mr. Lazio, so I picture Mr. Lazzara like a Mr. Lazio. Lol I'll stop interrupting the story now haha) asked coming up to us. We left the study hall classroom and went to our lockers parting ways halfway there.

"See you later Max." Sam called.

"Bye." I said waving back and heading on for my locker.

* * *

I went into the bathroom before leaving to find the rest of the flock to head home. I heard sobs as soon as I'd opened the door. "JJ?" I asked recognizing her voice. She seemed to be muttering to herself.

"Max?" she asked, her voice sounding weird cause of the effect her tears put into it.

"JJ what's wrong?" I said finding her hunched over one of the sinks, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes swollen and her hair….short. Very short! "JJ what happened to your hair?"

"What happened? What happened was Lissa! She cut it off! I didn't even notice! She cut off my braid! Do you know how long I've been waiting for my hair to grow this long?"

"Why would Lissa do that?" I asked rage flaring through me. How could Lissa be such a jerk?

"She said that she heard that I'd been spreading rumors about her and that I better shut my mouth or next time she'd shave my whole head bald. And you should've seen what she was wearing!"

"Calm down JJ, it'll be okay; um you can always get extensions."

JJ sighed nodding. "Yes, I can, but I hadn't wanted to. I wasn't gonna need them! But Lissa had to go and ruin things! Ugh! I hate her."

"Calm down, your hair doesn't look that bad. Just dry your tears and let's go home."

"You're right Max." JJ said taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away. After JJ had calmed down, we left together. I wished her good luck with her mom when telling her about her hair and went to find the flock.

"Sorry guys I got held up. Whoa Iggy, what's up with you?" I asked noticing his dreamy face.

"He's in love." Nudge gushed giggling with Angel. Gazzy nodded at me seriously.

"Ooooh with whom?" I asked interested.

"With a girl named Tess." Angel put in helpfully.

"Hey I've seen her, isn't she that tall girl?"

"That's her." Iggy said nodding eagerly.

"She seems nice." I commented seeing his glowing face. Wow, the Igster in love.

"She sure is." He said dreamily.

"So ask her out dummy! If she's so pretty, I doubt she'll last single very long, if she's not already taken." I said as we began walking home.

"She's not, I mean not taken, and I don't know, what if she doesn't like me back? I'll look stupid, and then she probably won't even wanna talk to me. I don't want to risk that."

Wow I hadn't ever heard the Igster like this. It was kinda scary. He was actually shy and afraid of loosing someone. This was a whole new side of Iggy.

"Just try, you never know." I encouraged him.

He shrugged. "I'll give it some time, and then I'll ask her."

"Dude, just do it before some else does. If shes as beautiful as you say she is-"

"Hold on, how do you know she's beautiful if you haven't, you know, actually seen her?" Nudge asked tentively.

"I've seen her with my heart's eyes, I haven't seen the part that you will see, I've seen what's on the inside of her, her soul."

"Okay, someone check him out, he's clearly an Iggy clone." Gazzy said as we all stopped in our tracks to stare at Iggy.

"Guys I'm serious, I really like this girl."

"More like you're in love with her! Iggy do you hear yourself?" Fang said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Look, just because you aren't as crazy as Lissa doesn't mean the rest of us are gonna be as emotionless towards the people they like." Iggy said becoming defensive.

I stepped in before they got into an argument. Fang was kinda touche about Lissa. "Hey guys, calm down, leave Iggy alone, if he really likes the girl, then I say he should ask her out. He's just really falling head over heals this time, and its only natural it'll be very emotional for him. So drop it." I directed my last words at Fang.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Well I think its so adorable that Iggy's so in love with this girl. She seems very nice." Angel said coming to my side and taking hold of my hand.

* * *

The next day, Iggy got the courage, and he asked out Tess. She said yes, and they went out on a date. They seemed to get along really great as a couple. They were all cuddley. It was kinda ugh to watch, but Nudge and Angel found it adorable.

I don't think I'd ever been able to relate more to Gazzy than when Iggy brought her home for us to meet her after their first date. They were all cudley, and huggy and lovey dovey.

Gazzy and I tried not to make our disgust too obvious, but we cracked up, the second she left the door. Fang rolled his eyes at me.

"Immature much?"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I rest my case. Immature." He chuckled as I glared daggers at him.

"Anyways, how was your date Iggy?" I asked.

"It was great. I really like her. And she's so sweet." His eyes had like this glazed over look when he spoke of her. It was adorable really.

"Awww that's so nice." Nudge said sighing. I knew she was just itching to grow up and fall in love. She wanted to have her own love story already. I smiled at her.

"Well let's get to bed now." I said getting up from the couch and hold out my fist for them bump.

Two weeks later…

"Ow… I swear…that little prick's gonna get it…"

"Sam? Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I ran over to him. He was leaning against a locker on the floor, holding his injured arm. "What happened?" I asked. I helped him up. He groaned in pain.

"I was just coming out of the nurse from getting my arm checked, and stupid Lissa pushed me against the lockers. It freaking hurt my arm! She's such a-"

"Why the hell did she do that?" I asked. I began leading the way to the nurse's office.

"Because I rejected her." I gasped.

"When did she try getting with you?"

"Just recently. I told her no, cause I don't like her, and she's with Nick. She said after she's done with him. But I still said no, and now she's bitter."

"Holy Sh-"

"Yeah, I know. Listen, thanks for helping here, but you gotta get to class. You should go. But thanks for everything Max." Sam smiled at me in gratitude and I nodded and waved at him as I stepped out of the nurse's office.

Now what to do? Tell Fang about Lissa or wait for him to find out on his own. I mean what if he doesn't believe me. What if he thinks I'm just jealous or something? I decided to wait a little before telling him, or at least finding another way so he could find out on his own.

* * *

After my last class, I made one quick trip to the bathroom with JJ before going off to find the flock to head home.

In an empty hallway, I heard quiet voices. I looked around the corner and found Iggy and Tess, aparently having a private moment, I was about to back away and go the other way, when I saw Lissa walking towards them from the oposite corner across the wall. She walked determainly towards them. Iggy and Tess were hugging, and holding hands, and Tess was looking right into his eyes, and his were somehow locked on hers. It was so beautiful. Then all of a sudden, Lissa walks right up to them, she pushes Tess out of the way and aggresively grabs Iggy and brings him towards him, and kisses him passionatly. Tess is just crying, and on the floor, having fallen when Lissa pushed her. Iggy, not knowing this was someone else, kissed Lissa back.

I noticed Lissa was wearing a lot of heavy make up, cause when she pulled away, she whispered in Iggy's ear and his expresion became shocked, but he also had a lot of dark lipstick on his lips, and just as Tess was getting up, Lissa wiped her remaining lipstick off her mouth, and turned, walking back, she rubbed it off on Tess's mouth with her finger. I was shocked. Then I felt JJ pulling me away the other way so I couldn't see what happened next.

"Max, come on, this is an emergency!" she dragged me as she went running the other way.

Sam was coming out of the nurse's office. His face was green.

"Oh gosh, what happened to you?"

"Lissa really hurt my arm, and the pain extended to my whole arm, and now I gotta go to the hospital." He said his expression weary.

"Oh jeez, I hope you get well soon." I said. Sam nodded, and then his parents came out the office and took him away.

JJ and I were staring after them, when I remembered the rest of the flock. And Iggy.

"JJ, I gotta go!"

"Okay, bye Max!" she gave me a quick hug and went her own way.

I ran out to find the rest of the flock but only found Fang waiting for me.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked gasping for breath.

"Went home. Iggy was terrible. Didn't want to talk, but I told them to go on ahead."

"Oh okay. Fang, we have to talk." I said deciding it couldn't wait any longer. I mean how could Lissa do all that, while still going out with Fang, it was just wrong.

"Are you still with Lissa?" I asked.

Fang nodded slowly. "Yeah, why?"

"Okay, Fang, there's no easy way to say this. You're girlfriend's an asshole."

Fang blinked. Fang language for completely confused. "You want to abreivate on that."

"She asked Sam out, and since he rejected her, she went and pushed him, and hurt his already injured arm that was in a cast! Then the reason Iggy was so terrible right now, is that she kissed him. Iggy was with Tess, and Lissa came and kissed him, and Iggy didn't know it was someone else, but Lissa I think told him in the end, anyways, she pushed Tess out of the way, and when she was done, she rubbed off her lipstick on Tess's mouth with her finger, I mean what the hell's wrong with her? How could she do that?"

Fang stopped dead in his tracks. "Max, please tell me you're making all of this up." His voice was something else; it was shocked, unbeliving, hurt, angry, upset, all in one.

"Fang, you know I wouldn't joke about something like this." I said seriously, my face apologetic.

"That little whore." Fang began running, then he jumped up, snapping out his wings, and taking off.

"Fang!" I called after him, snapping out my own wings.

"I can't believe her. Oh its defintely over. But that doesn't even bother me; I just can't believe she would do that to Iggy."

I was angry too; I mean she was messing with all the people I cared about. First JJ, one of my only human friends, Sam, my other human friend, who was like JJ very nice, and then Iggy, my brother, and Fang, my- my Fang. I mean he'd been mine before all this, before we came here. I'd kissed him, I'd raised him, I'd been his best friend, and she came and kissed him and took him away from me, and then she went and did this crappy thing to him. Like WTH? I hate her. I hate that stupid, Redhead wonder, who does she think she is? Messing with everyone. She's gonna get it, oh yes she is.

* * *

The next day at school, during lunch, there was a commotion in the middle of the cafteria, everyone was watching, Lissa was talking trash to Tess.

"Look, its not my fault your boyfriend likes me better, I mean who would like you? You're a skinny, flat, ugly looser. Just shut up and go away."

Lissa was wearing a blue halter dress, that exposed a lot of her breast, but her breasts were too perfect, there was some padding, I was sure of it. And she had a black belt on that was supposed to bring out her hips, but it really didn't. The dress fell above her knees, and her hair was a mess and she wore so much make up, dark lipstick, eyeliner, mascare, eyeshadow, and her heels were about 2 inches high. She looked like a slut.

I rolled my eyes. I got up from my seat in the back. "This ends now." I said determined. I grabbed a glass of water with alchohol. (Don't ask, I'd had a science class before this) and began walking towards Lissa. I then noticed that Fang, Sam (who had thankfully not been too injured and was able to return to school today) and Iggy were all behind me, backing me up. I had to admit, I looked so badass.

I walked up to her, my hands on my hips, a smirk on my face unbelieving someone was capable of doing so much B.S. Everyone quieted down to watch the confrontation, and Tess stepped out of my way.

"Lissa, shut up. You talk a lot of crap for someone who wears padding so your boobs look bigger, some one who cheats on her boyfriend with her brother, and hurts people because you're so bitter that they rejected your sorry disgrace to the female population. Shut up and quit your bull crap!" I reached forward, and fearlessly stuck my hands in her bra, snatching out two paddings, she gasped as the crowd around us began to laugh. Then Iggy handed me the bucket full the water with alcohol and I proceeded to splash her with it, soaking her and her make up coming off, leaving black dirty sploches on her face, I handed the bucket back to Iggy. She hid her face in her hands as everyone laughed and cheered. I walked away shaking my head. "That's what you get. Don't talk crap when you're just a dirty little whore, and don't ever mess with the people I care about again because you'll be sorry." I shouted in her face then I walked away shaking my head disgusted.

"And by the way, it's over you stupid little whore." Fang growled before following me. People cheered louder. Iggy threw the bucket at her, and I heard him and Sam call her a bitch, and she fell to the ground and me and my boys walked out of the lunchroom as everyone began verbally abusing Lissa and throwing food at her. Outside the lunchroom, I found JJ, Nudge and Angel, all beaming at me.

"Oh Max, you were awesome! You sure showed her!" JJ was shining with glee. I smiled laughing.

I high fived Fang. "You can do better."

"I know." he said grinning at me, making my heart stutter.

Angel hopped into my arms and hugged me. "You're so cool Max! I totally look up to you!" I smiled and hugged her back.

We all ended up hugging, and then Tess came and thanked me, and she and Iggy fixed things.

The rumors about what I did that day spread, and boy did they spread quickly. Everyone was cheering for me, and congratulating me. Apparently, nobody could stand Lissa anymore. I felt so self satifictory. Hehe.

* * *

Two weeks later after the lunchroom inscident, it was late at night, and I flew out into a nearby tree, on Anne's land. Fang came with me.

"So how you getting along?" I asked as we stared out into the night.

Fang shrugged. "It wasn't like I loved her or anything, I'm fine. I was just really pissed off she did that crap."

I nodded. "I know. I can't believe such bull shitty people can exist." I said disgusted.

"Yeah, but then again, there's always Max, the hereo that will come along and save the day." Fang grinned at me.

"You think I'm a hero?" I asked, flattered.

"You're my hero." Fang said simply. He took my hand in his. "You know how you said I deserve better?" he said slowly, looking at my eyes.

I nodded slowly.

"Would you consider yourself good enough?"

I laughed. "Are you trying to ask me out?" somehow, I was able to keep my cool, even though my insides were practically shaking with excitement.

"Something like that." Fang said shrugging.

"Well then, I'd say I'm definetly good enough."

"So you want to go out with me?" Fang said looking at me.

I shrugged this time. "Something like that." I smiled at him and he grinned, this goofy grin before leaning in and kissing me. It was a slow, soft, sweet kiss. It was better than Sam's kiss. It was like the kind of kiss Iggy and Tess shared. A kiss of true love…

So yeah, yeah, Fang and I got together, but we could only act as a couple at home, since people at school thought we were brother and sister. But still, we'd leave this place soon, and then be free to express our love. I only felt sorry for Iggy and Tess, but Iggy said he'd know when to let go, because he loved Tess too much to involve her in his complicated life as a bird kid. So in the mean time, he was gonna enjoy all his time with her.

* * *

So likewise, coming back to the present, Nudge had found everything that happened ironically similar to Paramore's song "Misery Business" and convinced me to sing it for the school talent show, and by convince, I mean begged and begged, and bambi eyed me so much, I finally gave it. Gazzy and Iggy were playing guitars, and Fang would do druming, and I was going to sing. So here I am now, in front of the whole school, who was cheering loudly, because they all looked up to me and thought I was awesome for finally putting Lissa in her place. I really hoped I didn't make a fool out of myself.

After Fang started off, Gazzy and Iggy came in with their guitars. I looked around and took a deep breath before starting to sing. The stage looked awesome. We'd had it decoraated with the word RIOT! All over the walls, it looked so awesome. Then, I just sang the song that reminded me so much of my recently past experiences. It was so easy to get lost in the song when I could relate so much.

____

"I'm in the business of misery  
Lets take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
**Lissa thought she had a perfect body, wearing revealing clothes and padding her bras.  
**Its ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
**But her glory got caught off, and well deservedly, may I add.  
**When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth  
**I thought maybe Fang and I would end up getting together, after that kiss on beach, but we came here and she came and kissed him, and then they got together.**

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
**Well it was actually a little less than that, but it felt like an eternity.  
**I told him I couldn't lie  
He was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
**Wow, exactly two weeks after, we did get together, but really, I couldn't lie, I mean Fang and I were meant to be  
**She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile  
**Of course, now Lissa hates me, I mean I totally humiliated her, but I really don't care, cause I've got what I want, and now I'm too happy to give a damn**

Whoa,  
I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
**Yep, yep, I won, he's mine, she thought cause she suppsodely had a perfect body and everything she was gonna keep him, but nope, I got him.**

Whoa,  
It was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
**I stole her glory, popularity, and boyfriend, oh yeah :]  
**But God does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would  
Cause God it just feels so….  
It just feels so good  
**Of course she would if she could, she'd kill to be in my position, but she messed up, now she's gotta pay the consequences.**

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore  
You're nothing more  
I'm sorry that'll never change  
**Did I mention she tried getting back with Fang, of course he rejected her, I mean once a whore you're nothing more. Just that simple.  
**And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed up  
Now look this way  
**Ha she also tried apologizing to me and getting on my good side. I told her to go to hell. Yeah, that's me, rude Max, and proud.**

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who  
**Yup, there's sadly a lot of other girls who act like whores just to get what they want. I know, what a disgrace to the female sex.  
**They want and they're like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse  
I refuse  
I refuse  
**Like I'll ever lower myself to her level. P-****lease****.**

Whoa,  
I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa  
It was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
**Well it's not bragging if it's true, and its not stealing if he comes to me, but it does feel great. :]  
**But God does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could, then you know you would  
Cause God it just feels soooooo  
It just feels soooo gooooddd.  
**It sure does. Haha  
**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
**I've always been there with him since the beginning. Not her. I know him. I actually know Fang.  
**Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them, involving…  
**And all my dreams are coming true, and best of all, no Lissa in the picture to ruin things.  
**Whoa  
**I felt so awesome; I was dancing all around the stage, having a blast, singing to Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy, dancing around, and jumping and shaking my head in tune with the music, letting my hair go wild. It was so ****awesome****.  
**I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa  
I never to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa  
It was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause God it just feels sooooo  
It just feels so goood!"

I ended the song on a good note, sliding on my knees to the front of the stage as Fang hit the last beats of the song on the drums. And Iggy and Gazzy jumped in union as they hit the last chords. We all did a great finish, and the crowd roared and cheered. We all took bows, I felt so elated, and I felt like I was glowing. I had sung my heart out, and it had felt sooo good.

The curtains closed, and still the people cheered. I got up and hugged the guys.

"Dude that was totally awesome!" Iggy said slapping high fives with Gazzy.

"Totally!" I said hugging Fang. We all high fived before going back stage to find Nudge and Angel jumping up and down in excitement. They tackled us with hugs and cheers as soon as we got off stage.

"Oh my God! You guys were awesome! You guys seemed like professional rock stars!" Nudge yelled.

So that night, we won first place for the talent show, and we flew home, the night's air blowing my hair behind me, filling me with delight. Fang held my hand as we flew very near each other. Nudge and Angel chattered up ahead of us, and Gazzy and Iggy couldn't get enough of air guitaring. Fang and I were all the way in the back, flying slowly, our wings flapping synchronized.

"So you got me where you want me now?" Fang teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Something like that." I said shrugging but laughing.

He squeezed my hand. "Well it feels so good."

____

Oh yes it does, I don't mean to brag, but I've got everything I want right now, and boy does it feel good.

* * *

**So Maybe Not My Best Ending, But i Feel Pretty Good About The Rest! What Do You Think? Review! Flames Accepted, Suggestions, Loved! Sorry For Any Misspelling, OOC, Or Anything Like That, i Stayed Up Late To Upload This, So i Hope You Guys Enjoyed it!**  
**Please Read My Other Stories And Review With Your Greatly Appreciated Opinions =]**

**Love You All!**  
**Thanks For Reading, Hope You Enjoyed, And Have A Fabulous Day!  
****Peace Out!**

**~Jzazy **


End file.
